


The Birds and the Sky

by Fandomness_randommess



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, Multi, haikyuu au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomness_randommess/pseuds/Fandomness_randommess
Summary: It's been over a hundred years since the karasus nearly went extinct, their clan beijg demolished in flames. Nobody knows what really happened back then, only rumours and myths were tossed around the forest as the remaning karasus stayed in their tribes, which were high in the tree.Calypso Hamada, would never forget the day her tribe was attacked. She watched in horror as her parents were killed, making her the last of a powerful and strong lineage. But she was weak. She was one of the few in her family not blessed with their powers. She wanted to forget everything but never could, as her wings, if you could even call them that, were a constant reminder of that event. They were skeletons of the past. A past that she never wanted.But one day, it all changes. When she finds a group of young karasus like her, she is taken aback. Will she trust them? Or let her past hold her back?





	The Birds and the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I got inspiration from "The Girl and the Moonlight Crow", which is really good so please read it!

Hey guys! So this is basically an au where our favourite volleyball dorks are creatutes like their mascot and such. I got inspired from "The girl and the moonlight crow" which is sooo good! I will say right now, this story is going to get a little dark! Hamada's past is probably one of the darkest parts of the book and will have rape involved, hence the trigger warning! I know it may seem like im putting it in there for drama, but its supposed to shape her character. Also yes, this is a kageyama x reader/oc fic. I really hope you guys enjoy it! 


End file.
